Bonds Beyond Hydrokinesis (Mini Hiatus)
by CrimsonVica
Summary: Greninja was author’d into My Hero Academia. Kyuhen, Son Of Endeavour, was the chosen sucessor to inherit Greninja’s power. With Shoto, his brother, Greninja’s Guidence and more. Nothing will stop this Hero Of The Hydro! (Chapters haven’t been edited yet!)
1. Goals Come First

**I don't own My Hero Academia, Kyuhen is only made by me.**

**I also don't own Loomian Legacy: Veils Of Shadow, it's a cameo.**

**Finally, I don't own Pokemon.**

———

(Kyuhen's P.O.V)

———

The world was normal. Some say nothing happened, others, believe otherwise. For a short amount of time, strange mysterious creatures named "Pocket Monsters" roamed the dense, unpolluted land for centuries.

———

Until, the Quirk's Origin, consisted of a meteor colliding with the surface. Causing the extinction of these "Pocket Monsters" then replacing them with the odd phenomenon known as quirks.

———

Even now, modern science with the help of quirks wasn't able to figure out the strange anomaly that caused this massive extinction. Some say that "Pocket Monsters" didn't even exist. I, for one, beg to differ. It came abruptly and unknown but together we could become the greatest heroes.

———

(4:21pm, 16th Of November, Musutafu, Japan)

———

"Shoto! Kyuhen! The doctor is here!" That was dad. He was one of the greatest heroes behind All Might. Endeavour, the Number Two Hero and my father. He spends his time training us, he's harsh but I think he wants us to be great heroes!

———

My mother, her name is Rei, she is extremely kind and helps us when we train, although father and her usually fight a lot. Nonetheless she is the best mother you could offer.

———

Today was my birthday! Shoto had his birthday a long time ago but weirdly enough, father didn't let him go to the quirk doctor. Besides that, Brother's left side become warmer but the reverse was on his right side.

———

(Enji's P.O.V)

———

I raised these children! The better not disappoint like Rei does! I could see the doctor coming in as we sat in the empty chairs. He came in, papers in hand and a small stethoscope.

———

"Hello, it's a pleasure to see you again Enji!"

———

"Yes it has been!"

———

He walks uninterestedly towards Shoto as he examines his legs. Smirks before moving to Kyuhen, same as Shoto he keeps his smirk on before returning to his papers.

———

"Your sons: Shoto Todoroki and Kyuhen Todoroki are in the positive for a quirk!" He laughs before scooting close to me with his chair.

———

"Let's start with Shoto,"

———

I could feel the room becoming tense while his mouth opened in amazement.

———

"Your son can produce flames from his left side and ice on his right!"

———

A grin swiftly materialised on my face. Finally his destiny will be closer to defeating All Might! Now there's Kyuhen left, if he also has the quirk, their powers are unstoppable! I could see the excitement on Kyuhen's face, he has high hopes of successfully beating him no matter what.

———

"Kyuhen, has a quirk which is not a flame or ice quirk!"

———

This caught me off guard. If he doesn't have a fire or ice quirk...Steam, Water, etc. It could be any of them! What powers will my boy have? Will he be powerful or inevitably weak with the others?

———

"The ability to create and control water is his supernatural anomaly!"

———

Water, not bad. Versatile but not that powerful. Although with Shoto, their elemental combo will be the bane of the villains! I must train those two to death if they want to surpass me and All Might!

———

"What will you name these quirks?"

———

"Half Hot Half Cold, and Hydrokinesis!"

———

"Excellent names, we will update our report on your sons, you are free to go!"

———

"Thank you!"

———

"No worries!"

———

(Kyuhen's P.O.V)

———

Mother seemed extremely worried while we drove home. I wonder if I should cheer her up. But now that I have a quirk, me and brother will become the greatest in all history! I will be a great hero for mum and dad!

———

(3 Years Later)

———

(Nobody's P.O.V)

———

Kyuhen has been training relentlessly with Shoto, his brother, and Endeavour. They've become too much for Little Kyuhen and Shoto. This insane, hellish training lasted forever. Due to Endeavour's harsh parenting, Touya Todoroki, Kyuhen and Shoto's Older Brother disappeared without a trace.

———

Natsuo and Fuyumi Todoroki have been separated from the two causing a lonely atmosphere around the house. Sooner enough…

———

"Mom don't!" Kyuhen cried as he wailed infinitely at the sight of Shoto being burned by his Mother's boiling kettle. The scar was permanent and was a reminder of the past. Rei Todoroki was forced into a mental hospital leaving only four children remaining in the abusive hands of Endeavour.

———

Kyuhen himself had a burn mark on his arm scrolling all the way down his palm. While protecting the harmed Shoto from the enraged Rei, she splashed the boiling water all across his arm causing an abrupt stationary within his body.

———

As Shoto despised his father, he refused to ever use his left side in combat even when Kyuhen convinced him too. Shoto's Ice was getting stronger and more durable. The spikey, swift glacier of his ice could send a thug onto its deathbed. One day he was able to freeze the entire training room without breaking a sweat.

———

Despite Endeavour's mad training sessions, Kyuhen had to adapt to the intense training causing a big spike in his power. He was able to freely control his water into different objects ranging from tables to swords. Now and then, there was always a strange voice hidden within Kyuhen which he couldn't decipher. Weirdly enough, it gave tips and tricks on how to improve on his quirk.

———

He was able to control rapid moving water shifting its position into a shuriken which was more versatile than a water sword or blasting water at the enemy. Endeavour, to his surprise, was kneeling down in a shortage of pain. The Water Shuriken that the mysterious helper made was actually able to damage Endeavour! Surprisingly, Enji called out a break for both two students.

———

Shoto decided to rest in his room but Kyuhen had a different plan. Jumping on the couch to watch the latest episode of Loomian Legacy: Veils Of Shadow in which a now ten year old child, saves the world from a corrupt rock which controls the creatures called Loomians. It was actually inspired by the controversial "Pocket Monsters" Theory.

———

(8 Years Later)

(Kyuhen's P.O.V)

———

Even though my father recommended me for U.A High, I rejected replying that I will make it in with my own strength. Ten Months Left, never give up till it's over.

———

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I used a Roblox Game Cameo in this sue me! This is my second fanfic so yeah! Anyways I have no idea who I should ship Kyuhen with so here's four choices. **

**-Ryuko Tatsuma (Deaged)**

**-Rumi Usagiyama (Deaged)**

**-Nejire Hadou**

**-Mei Hatsume**

**Deaged means that Ryuko or Rumi will be eighteen or nineteen.**


	2. But The Challenges Appear

_"Water is infinite," _Greninja Speech

"What's for lunch," Normal Speech

'Ahhh! My burnt pizza!' Thought Speech?

————-

(Kyuhen's P.O.V)

————

Ten months! I can't wait. Training is essential. As I slowly walk over to Dagobah Beach, what appears to be an emerald haired person with an old geezer. 'Huh, for some reason I know them?' I thought while I slowly approached the duo.

———-

They looked at me in confusion, but I just smiled brightly. "Mind if I join in on what you're doing!" I asked, they green haired boy looked at me with an excited face while the blond hair man nodded in agreement.

————

So then what happened now… I have absolutely no idea. According to the old geezer, we're supposed to clean this beach. It's exercise all course but I thought of something much different, I sweatdropped indicating my obvious confusion. "Although heroes save people, it's also best to save somethings," he said while pointing to the beach.

————

Catching on to what he said, the idea clicked instantly in my head like a customer on Black Friday. We clean the beach, restoring the lovely atmosphere to this damaged place. I grinned in excitement. Before that the old man could start, "Excuse me, are you the boy from the sludge incident!" I yelled as the Broccoli Boy shivered unexpectedly.

————

Before I could speak, "Yes young…- Kyuhen Todoroki- Ah yes, Young Todoroki!" He boomed while I nodded in excitement. We carried many things, tires, trucks, washing machines. It was basically hell itself! But, the old geezer looked at me with a blank expression. It was impossible for me to decipher his face language, eventually giving up.

————

It was getting dark, the sunlight disappeared in an instant but a chilly breeze caressed my pale cheeks. I knew I should be going home by now. Looking at the old man, I bid farewell due to the situation in which he accepted and told me to rest a bit. Easier than I thought. I ran back to father's house before it was too late.

———

(Enji's P.O.V)

———

Kyuhen has not appeared, what is that boy doing without my permission! I swiftly grabbed Shoto's arm while we headed over to the training grounds. Suddenly, a bang came from the door, I peeked out with Shoto as Kyuhen suddenly appeared with a red face, shirtless and sweaty.

———

'He must have trained till it got dark!' I thought as I said to him, "You look dead! I don't want a crappy son to be on his deathbed, rest and tomorrow we'll train!" I yelled at him angrily as pulled Shoto away. Strangely enough, my son is glaring at his brother, those eyes are rage induced, better use that flames!

———-

(Shoto's P.O.V)

———-

Why is brother always on his good side! He always pushes himself! Ever since Mother left, he's been getting craftier than ever! Even with my ice, I can only do so much while HE was able to damage Father with his attacks! If anything, it gets me more determined, I will freeze your winning streak…Brother!

————

(Kyuhen's P.O.V)

———-

While binging some old episodes of Loomian Legacy, the everlasting sound of flames emanated throughout the house. I can't even hear what Vica, the protagonist, is saying! Guess I've gotta do Plan B. Walking, I left the house despite Fuyumi and Natsuo's protests. It was fairly dark but not dark enough for me to be blind.

———

I walked to Dagobah Beach, where I was training, it was dead silent but surprisingly it was very peaceful. Darting, I quietly dived into the cold, refreshing water. Inner Peace never felt so good! I nearly slept but made sure to keep myself awake. But lingering in my head laid someone I hadn't spoken to in a while.

———-

_"How's the water feeling,_" All of a sudden. My mind went blank as I was strangely teleported into a dark void with water at the bottom. The strange voice stopped but footsteps were as loud as a lion. I tensed a bit but a strange figure appeared in front of me. It represented a frog, ninja hybrid of some sort,

————-

_"It's been a while, but there is something I must tell you,"_ The frog said. I nodded in agreement while I carefully listened to his words. _"Ever since the meteor hit this world, my species and relatives disappeared in a flash,"_ There was a sad feeling in my heart. I really wished I could cheer it up but I decided to stay quiet. _"Us Male Species must fend for our mates, for your information but it's not necessary,"_ The more you know.

————

_"I was the lucky one, trapped inside a supernatural skill called "Quirks" but strangely enough I couldn't be able to exist within a human,"_ The information was more interesting than the plot twist in Episode 9 of Loomian Legacy. _"I realise I was chosen to choose a successor that could handle_ _the responsibility and strength, in which came back to you," _I was surprised beyond anything.

————

I thought I was born with this power! But before I could react,_ "The path is beginning to open, dangers await but those with determination conquer fear,"_ Splash! The frog creature dispersed into water droplets. Successor, power, determination, the path. All this new information was mind boggling but I knew there was no going back. Wait… How do I get out!

————

My delicate eyes open revealing an azure iris. It was near midnight. I have no clue how long I was out for but… I scaled back onto shore as I glanced at the sea. 'Maybe we can do it together…'

———-

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, I said I wouldn't be writing another chapter but hey! A review was all it took for my determination levels to go Plus Ultra! Also my chapter titles are inspired by Worthless Necessity. Not stealing but like, crediting the book for inspiring me to write stuff.**

**Anyways 15th Of March Is When The Poll Ends**

**-Ryuko Tatsuma (Deaged)**

**-Rumi Usagiyama (Deaged)**

**-Nejire Hadou**

**-Mei Hatsume**

**Who will be shipped with Kyuhen?**

**(Ps. I don't own My Hero Academia, Loomian Legacy: Veils Of Shadow, and Pokemon)**


	3. Winner

The votes stand here.

Rumi Usagiyama- 1 vote

Mei Hatsume- 1 vote

Nejire Hadou- 1 vote

Ryuko Tatsuma- 2 Votes!

These votes came from both and Wattpad.

The official couple is Kyuhen x Ryuko (Deaged)


	4. Landslide

Um so.

Ryuko isn't the winner.

I just realised that I forgotten that.

Rumi Usagiyama- 3 votes

Ryuko Tatsuma- 2 votes,

So Rumi won by a landslide.


End file.
